


Bribes

by HadleyJo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: DarkScorpius, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Multi, nextgen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadleyJo/pseuds/HadleyJo
Summary: “I’ve helped you keep the Malfoy name out of light. Why are you breaking into my house in the middle of the night? I’m literally in muggle London Malfoy, my husband is home! My kids are home! Get out of here.”
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this first chapter is a brand new chapter! (And chapter two has been edited a tiny bit!)

Rose had only just taken her fourth picture when she felt the eyes of someone on her, she’d silenced her camera so there was no way anyone had heard the shutters, she inhaled deeply her hand gripping her wand. “Stupefy!” She stunned one of the men in the hallway and the other blocked her advances. “Confundo!” She managed before the ropes bound her arms and two large men grabbed at her, before she realized she’d been drug through a hallway and forced into a room. “Boss man, we brought this one in. Put up quite the fight, textbook Weasley.” He paused to tug on her strand of hair that had fallen down, “Give us the word and we’ll get the information out of her, I promise that. Isn’t that right, beautiful?” He held his wand up to her shirt and lifted it up, he frowned when she made no noise - instead the red head was focused on the boss man, who happened to be someone she recognized. She couldn’t tell if she was pleading with him or would rather be left to the two wolves. 

“This ones mine boys, you’re dismissed.” He chuckled as he waved them out of the room, “I want to see what she got.” He gestured to the camera the taller bloke was holding, extending his hand for the camera and snatching it. Rose watched him sit it down lightly on his desk. 

“Good luck little lady, you think we’re bad- he’s worse.” He gave her a sneer right before he opened the door. 

“I imagine she knows how cruel I can be, isn’t that right Weasley?” His eyes scanned her body, lingering on her chest as it heaved up and down with anxious breaths. 

“I could barf - Malfoy.” If venom had a facial expression it would be Rose’s current expression, but there was a hint of playfulness even she couldn’t mask. 

“It’s Mr. Malfoy to you, Weasley.” He unbuttoned his cuffs and pushed his sleeves up, leaning against his desk. 

Rose made a fake gagging noise before rolling her eyes, “Might as well kill me now, Malfoy.” 

One of the two thugs snickered, “Sir? Are you really gonna let her speak to you like that?” 

“Get her a chair,” Malfoy grimaced, “and then leave us.” He spoke directly behind her and almost instantly a chair was underneath her legs and she buckled when they shoved her down by her shoulder, she whimpered. “Now.” He urged the two males behind her to leave; he could almost feel the tension in the air as the door closed with a click. 

“Now now, Weasley,” he paused to bend at his knees and crouch in front of her, “I think it’s time you tell me who sent you here, yeah?” 

“Yeah, no.” Rose sighed, “Mostly because I’m very uncomfortable.” 

“It wasn’t really a question as much as a demand. And you snuck into my place of business.” 

“I don’t listen to you. I never have. Never will.” She looked up at him through her lashes, “or did you forget?” 

“Don’t remind me.” He groaned, his hands finding a resting position on her knees. 

She tensed slightly, inhaling a small breath. He chuckled, “Are you nervous Rosie?” 

She frowned, “Nervous no, disgusted? Maybe.” 

He clicked his tongue, his hands not moving at all. “They were probably gonna smash the camera, but I know for a fact that was your first camera and you really love it.” 

“Am I gonna get it back?” She whispered, her face saddening.

“You don’t ask questions, you give answers.”

“Or what?”

“Rose,” his teeth were gritted as he spoke, “I will do things to get you to talk.” 

“Doubt it. You won’t hurt me.” He admired her over-confidence and trust - dare he say it, but he needed to show her. Especially with dumb and dumber outside listening to his every move, ready to tell off to him to his father.

“Rosie, Rosie, Rosie,” he tsked, this time sliding his hands up her thighs, “You’d think you’d realize who you’re talking too, and what history we have.” His eyes met hers and she looked down at his hands which were pushing open her legs. 

“Malf-“ he smacked his hand over her mouth interrupting any words. 

“Rosie, I don’t think you really wanna do this, do you?” She shook her head slightly, his hand sliding away from her mouth. “Then talk,” Rose watched him grab at his wand, but what he pulled out was not his wand - instead it was a small athame and it looked sharp. “Or I cut.” 

“You wouldn’t fucking dare.” She groaned out, her eyes watching the blade. 

“Don’t give me a reason. Who sent you?”

“You know I’m a reporter.”

“I also know you’re the best private eye in the business.” 

“You really think I’d spy on you?! I genuinely try to stay the fuck away from you.” 

“Why are you here then?” 

Rose looked frazzled, unable to come up with a lie as fast as she’d like. Her eyes looked down, studying the hardwood floor and seeing the reflection of the fire place; maybe it was hooked up to the Floo Network.

“Doing what reporters do. Reporting.” 

“Rose, last chance.” 

Rose laughed at him, “Go ahead and act like a power hungry prick. I don’t care.” 

“Have it your way then,” he pushed her legs open and cut at the fabric removing the tacking of the inner thigh. He chuckled when she gasped out loud and he paused, “Anytime you’d like me to stop, all you have to do is answer my questions.” 

“Not gonna happen.” As soon as the last word came out of her mouth she regretted it, her jeans ripped down her thigh exposing slightly more than just her thighs and he was pulling them apart more. 

“Malfoy, stop.” She tried to sound stern as he was trying to cut the seam out of her other thigh, but once he cut it she let out a whimper he hadn’t heard in ages. 

“It’s so hard whenever you make those noises,” he barely whispered as she took a deep breath, “now who told you to come spy on us?” 

“You know I work for different papers; you know I chase whatever stories are given.” Her words fumbled as he brushed the mound that her panties barely covered; she shifted a little and tried to scoot away before he could feel how warm she was underneath. 

“Rosie, Rosie, Rosie...” he clicked his tongue, her face flushed redder than her hair. 

“What stories are you chasing?” 

Rose hesitated, her lips pushing together “I can’t...” she whispered. 

“Oh baby girl, can’t means you don’t want too.” He was a few centimeters from her face and she couldn’t help but bite her lip to stop the trembling. His eyes felt like they where searching for her soul, her essence. 

“Mister Malfoy, I’d appreciate you kindly letting me go?” Her face was flush, and she was uncomfortable, “I don’t know how long I’ve been out and I have to make it home to the kids before Lorcan realizes I’m gone.” 

Scorpius snorted, “Rose, tell me what you know.” 

“And you’ll let me go?” She whispered to him, leaning closer so her breath tickled his ear. 

“Yes, I’ll let you go.” He breathed back at her, looking down at her lips and swallowing whatever action his mind wanted to do next. Instead he pointed his wand at her ripped pants, “Reparo” and they fixed themselves back to their normal appearance. 

“Thank you.” Rose mumbled, watching as he waved his wand to release her hands of the rope binding that had been magically put on. 

Rose looked up at him for a minute questioning him, he’d changed his demeanor when she’d spoken about her kids. There was no way he knew, and if he did - he didn’t show it. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to his body, “I like this more anyway,” he paused, “so just tell me why and you’ll be free to go.” 

“There’s been a few sightings of drugs on the streets; some are magically enhanced.” She looked up at him, the thought of burying her face in his chest and just staying there for a second seemed like a reasonable thing to do, but instead she continued on “They’ve linked packaging and shipment containers here. Dumb and dumber out there aren’t very smart. We’re working with-,” 

“You’re working with whom Rosie?” He bent down towards her neck, he smelled so warm and inviting and her skin was erupting in goosebumps, even more so when he pressed his lips to her neck and began lining it with kisses. 

“Scorp!” She tried to wiggle away but to his content she couldn’t. 

“Who are you working with Rosie?” He growled into her neck, this time he would leave a mark if he didn’t quit. 

Roses stomach dropped, Lorcan couldn’t know she’d put herself into any predicament, especially one involving Scorpius Malfoy. “The Department of Intoxicating Substances.” He released her but not before he placed a gentle kiss on her neck causing her to sigh slightly, 

He’d walked back towards the desk he’d set the camera on and tossed it to her, she’d barely caught it by the strap, “I missed you Babygirl, I’ll be seeing you. You can go by Floo if you’d like, I trust you’ll delete the photos, Rose.” He nodded towards his fire place. 

Rose was too stunned to realize what had just happened and was more focused on getting home to the kids and her husband. “Scamander Home” and with that she vanished in the green flames. She hardly noticed that she’d been followed and traced by Floo. Rookie mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

“You thought that you could just stroll into my business and demand to see me? That’s not how it works Baby girl.” his voice, like honey seeped into the air of her kitchen. She had gone to his place of business, if one could call it that, and she had probably demanded to see him. It had been illogical yes, and she hadn’t quite understood why she’d done it. Well she wanted to get her facts straight before sending anything for printing. He had sent her an angry letter about how she needed to stay out of it - whatever that meant. And that he would see her soon. 

“Then tell me how it works because I’ve covered for you and covered for you over the years. I’ve let all the stories go, I’ve decided in best interest to keep your name out of the papers. I’ve helped you keep the Malfoy name out of light. Why are you breaking into my house in the middle of the night? I’m literally in muggle London Malfoy, my husband is home! My kids are home! Get out of here. I’ll meet you for coffee or tea or something.” Rose pulled her robe closed when she felt his eyes lingering on her exposed skin causing a blush to creep down up her cheeks as if she hadn’t been flustered by him the previous night. 

“Oh Weasley-“ 

Rose glared at the use of her surname and she quickly held up a hand “It’s Scamander now and you know that.” 

“Lysander or Lorcan I forget...?” he looked unbothered and it bothered Rose given their history and their history was messy.

“Lorcan.. Lily is with Ly-“ he waved a hand at her to get her to stop talking. 

“Anyway I didn’t come for small talk, Weasley.” He made a point to use her surname again. 

“What did you come for?” Rose player confused and agitated, it was nearly midnight on a Sunday - and here he was showing up to her home unannounced, not bothering to knock or give any forewarning. 

“Those pictures... you have recently acquired; I need them since you chose not to delete them but instead print them out and write about it.” He didn’t hesitate to come closer to her, she took a step back uncomfortable with the shortage in distance. 

“You had me fucking followed??” 

“Of course I did, did you just expect me to not? Wanted to make sure you got home safely, and if you would delete the pictures or print them. Give. Me. The. Fucking. Pictures.” He was incredibly close to her and it made her hairs stand on end, her anxiety was in overdrive and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. 

“Are you watching me?” Rose was watching his facial features carefully, “What do you have to hide from the papers?” 

“Mabini isn’t associated with that and you know it. Do not drag my company down.” 

“Malfoy. I don’t know what to believe with you.” Her arms clutched at her robe, holding it closed and closer to her body. 

“Not many do, Weasley. So I’m gonna need you to start running all things media by me.”

“If there’s something you don’t want someone finding out about maybe you shouldn’t do them.” She hadn’t meant for it to drip venom but it did and she regretted it as soon as the words came out of her mouth. 

“Maybe, just maybe, you should eat your own words and tell Lorcan about our daughter.” Scorpius’ eyes were darker than his normal shade of grey and he all but restrained himself with personal space. 

“She’s not your daughter. Stop using her against me.” Rose stuttered out, her eyes stinging a little by the shock. 

“Bullshit she’s not my daughter. She’s a Malfoy and you know it.” 

“Her birth certificate says Scamander so politely fuck off.” Rose huffed out, her words shaky from the anxiety of the confrontation. 

“Is that why you had her in a muggle birth center? So the magic birth certificates wouldn’t out you?” Rose’s breath caught at his words, her daughter, their daughter whom had pale blonde hair and her mother’s hazel brown eyes did in fact resemble the Malfoy family line. She knew a magical birth certificate wouldn’t have allowed Lorcan to sign it, she was sure he knew it too. Lorcan had always been aware of the scandal, he just chose to ignore it. 

“It doesn’t give you a right to just come in my house!” Rose expressed, her hands gesturing around the room.

“I want the pictures.”

“You can have them just leave.” 

“Pictures first, Rose.” He was leaning against her counter, his hair was pulled back into a bun and he had tattoos on his neck - Rose took him in fully this time; holding her breath as she studied him. 

Rose let out the breath she’d been holding and went into the living room to retrieve the pictures, “Delete whatever article you have on it also.” 

Rose took her wand and engulfed the page into flames, “Want me to burn the pictures or do you want them?” 

“I want them.” Rose collected the different photographs she had sprawled out across her desk and basically threw them into his arms. 

“Now leave.” She pushed him towards the front door as she spoke, literally pushed. He gave her a glare, but softened up almost immediately when he saw the little girl on the staircase. 

“Mummy?” Lyra, her oldest. Her blonde haired firecracker, who had an attitude to be petrified of, stood at the bottom of the stairs clutching a stuffed animal cat.’

“It’s okay love, why don’t you go lay back down and I’ll be up there in a second?” Rose pointed back up the stairs, “I’m sure Miles will keep you safe.” 

“Who’s he? Where’s dad? Is there a fire?!” The sleepy child rubbed her eyes and clutched Miles the stuffed cat to her chest. 

Rose tried to ignore the pained look on Scorpius’ face, “Just one of mummy’s friends from work - right?” 

She shot him a pleading look, “Just a little bit of business that’s all dear.” He smiled at the eight year old before waving and going out the door on his own accord. 

Rose went to retuck her daughter into bed, moving her perfect blonde hair out of her face. She hadn’t realized Lorcan was out of bed, she also hadn’t realized he was standing in the doorway. 

“Wanna tell me why Scorpius Malfoy was in our house?” Lorcan crossed his arms and leaned into the door frame. 

“He - erm- wanted some pictures I’d taken back. I’d left a message with Mabini Inc. but he didn’t get back to me during normal business times.” Rose pushed past him and threw her robe over the door hook.

“I know you don’t want to steer the pot Rosie, but what can he do? You can’t just keep letting stories go because he doesn’t want you too.” He closed the door quietly, so he wouldn’t wake the twins up. 

“How much did you hear?” Rose raised her eyebrows at her husband. 

“Enough Rosie, enough.” His eyes fell on Lyra’s picture on the night stand and onto Rose, he looked sad- disappointed. Not mad, just hurt. 

“You.. you knew there was a chance.” Rose caught the lump in her throat and almost forced it back down feeling like she could throw up her entire dinner from earlier. 

“Regardless of whatever she’s my daughter; you know that.” Lorcan gave her a small smile, which was almost a frown in disguise. “Just keep him away from her, please.”

“What if I can’t?” Rose asked as she pulled the sheets back to get in their bed. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, looking genuinely concerned. 

“What if he wants to push for it? How do we go about it?” Rose inquires, fiddling with her hands. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we start drowning.” And with that Lorcan shut off the light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not accepting this take it back.” Rose shoved the bag at him, pushing it into his chest. It was too much. She didn’t even have to count it to know that.

Breakfast was as usual: banana slices, blueberries, and oatmeal with a side of orange juice. Lyra was intently watching her mother, studying her as she picked up the owl post on the counter. Rose pretended not to notice her daughters eyes on her, she scanned the room and noticed one of the twins shoving a blueberry up their nose. 

“Finn! Blueberries don’t belong in noses!” The four year old boy twin pouted and removed the fruit from his nasal cavity while his twin sister Harper was laughing hysterically at him. They where a real Fred and George those two.

She turned her attention back to the letter left on her counter it only had a single sentence. 

“I’d like to discuss some business. Meet me at our spot 8:30 am” 

Of course she knew it was from Scorpius, his handwriting hadn’t changed since school. Rose pulled out the cell phone she’d only gotten because her mother insisted on it to keep in touch with her grandparents and dialed Lily’s number. 

“Hello?” Rose could hear the baby in the background cooing. 

“Hey Lils do you think you could stop by and watch Finn and Harper while I drop off Lyra at school? I have a business meeting.” 

“Are either of the twins sick?” 

“No, although Finn has been shoving blueberries in his nose.” Rose laughed and made gestures for her kids to eat. 

“Yeah, I can be there in fifteen minutes?” Lily sounded unsure. 

“Take your time I don’t leave for another thirty anyway. Still have to get my kids dressed... alright be careful on your way over.” 

“Rose I’m like two doors down, I’ll be okay.” Lily sniggered into the phone before saying bye and hanging up. 

“Lyra is you’re done eating I need you dressed and ready for school.” Lyra was enrolled in a private elementary school at least until she could get her Hogwarts letter, and she was thriving in the school. Rose hoped the twins would as well since they start school the following year.

She watched her daughter clear her area and wash her bowl before heading upstairs to get dressed in her uniform. Lorcan had already left for work; he worked in the Beast Division at the ministry and enjoyed his job immensely. So she was normally left alone with the kids, writing articles for The Daily Prophet and on the rare occasion The Quibbler from home. 

It’s not that she wanted to write for the papers, it was just an income to her, and her income came in handy with dance classes and weekend trips for the kids. She also enjoyed having a set amount to be able to put back in savings in the event of anything unfortunate happening. 

Rose helped the twins clean up and took them upstairs to get out of their pajamas and into daytime clothes; Harper in a purple romper and Finn in his choice of green button up and jeans. 

“Mum, Aunt Lily is here!” Rose heard Lyra yell from downstairs and the twins followed her down and started pulling toys out of the bins in the living room. 

Lyra was dressed in her uniform, opting for the pants today rather than her plaid skirt, and she’d pulled her blonde hair into braided pig tails. Lyra had always been so independent and above average for her age.

“Awesome! Are you ready?” Rose asked her, scanning the room for her shoes and her book bag. 

“Urm, yeah, I think so.” Lyra pulled on her shoes, doing bunny ears to tie them herself, before grabbing her bag and heading to the car.

Rose’s 2030 Toyota Corolla Hatchback was basically brand new. They’d bought it two years back brand new off the lot. Rose had of course wanted red, like the true Gryffindor she was. They made it almost to her school when Lyra piped up from her seat in the back “Mummy are you meeting with that man from last night?” 

“Actually yes, I told you I worked with him.” 

“Daddy didn’t seem like he wanted us around him.” 

“You heard that then?” 

“Yeah, are you and daddy okay?” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“I just worry.” This child was too bright for her own good and she certainly didn’t need to be worrying about the state of her parents relationship. 

“You don’t need too Lyra baby.” 

“Just be careful with that man, mum.” Rose flushed looking at her daughter in the rear view mirror, if only she knew. 

“I will, have a good day. I love you.” Rose smiled at her daughter careful not to show any anxious habits because she was nervous. 

She watched Lyra get in the doors and waited a few more minutes before she pulled out of the drop off circle and away from the school. It would take her a minute to get there old spot, Queen Mary’s Garden was full of all sorts of roses. He’d actually taken her there quite a few times before her and Lorcan became a couple. 

She sighed as she parked her car and made her way through the park she looked down at her watch; 8:29. She spotted him on the bridge that overlooked a waterfall and he was dressed down, she assumed to fit in. “Good morning Weasley.” 

“Morning Malfoy, what do you want?” 

“I have something for you.” He dangled a handbag at her, it was snakeskin and Rose wasn’t so sure she even wanted to look in it; let alone take it. 

“I don’t want anything from you.” 

“Well I want you to quit your job. Stop writing for the papers. Stop reporting on my businesses.” He handed her the bag, forced the bag into her arms more along the lines. 

“Malfoy, I can’t accept this.” She had peaked inside and saw all of the money, muggle money. 

“Think of it as child maintenance.”

“I’m not accepting this take it back.” Rose shoved the bag at him, pushing it into his chest. It was too much. She didn’t even have to count it to know that. 

“Rose Alivia, take the damn money. Buy the kids something cool, pay your bills, get your nails done. Just don’t write for the papers-“ he pushed it back towards her. 

“Are you bribing me?” 

“If that’s what you want to see this as.” He shrugged, staring at her face even though she was studying the ground. 

“If I accept this you don’t get to call it child maintenance because she’s not yours.” She found the courage to meet his eyes and regretted the decision immediately as he looked the tiniest bit tormented by her words. 

“I wish that was true Rosie. As of right now it’s a bribe. Open your photography studio up - do whatever.” He watched her eyes glisten with emotion as he mentioned her photography studio. 

“Scorp, I can’t.” She wasn’t sure if it was because he’d called her Rosie or if it was because they where in their spot; but either way her tongue had abandoned all common sense. 

“Yes, you can.” He spoke over his shoulder as he walked away from her, leaving her standing by the waterfalls confused and holding a large sum of money. She needed to get home, and she needed to get home now. 

She parked her car and entered into her living room. “New purse?” Lily asked, “not really your style though?”

“Not my style you’re right.” 

“Lily, if someone gave you something for silence but it could backfire would you still take it?” 

“Rose whom have you gotten involved with?” 

“You know Malfoy...”

“Yes I know Malfoy,” 

“Well he urm, he asked me to stop working for the papers because it’s a conflict of entrance when I report on him.” 

“How is it a conflict- oh Rose no!! Did you...” Rose watched as Lily’s face made a hundred different expressions before finally giving her cousin a frown, “Lyra isn’t Lorcan’s is she?” 

“No, she’s not.” 

“Rose... does he know?” 

“They both know, everyone but Lyra knows. I told him to stay away from her. She’s not his.”

“You may not have a choice if he takes it up with the Ministry you might have to let him meet her.” 

“I’ll deal with that when it gets to it.” Her hands where in face as she rested her elbows on her kitchen counter. “I haven’t even looked in the bag, I’m scared.” She admitted, looking at the bag on the table. 

Lily looked at her cousin, then at the bag, then back at her cousin before dumping the money onto the table. She gasped, “Dude.. there’s like at least twenty stacks in here... that’s at least ten thousand pounds.” 

Rose took a deep breath, so maybe she had been right in her article. Scorpius Malfoy was up to nothing good and she knew it wouldn’t be long before her house traits started coming out to play. Full blown investigation mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you came back to see if I posted you’re amazing! I have some plans for this! :) it’s just getting it to that point!


	4. Parks and Rec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’s a kid; they’re not the best at keeping secrets.” Rose reached her hand out to touch his, not realizing Lyra was watching the two of them from the swings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is following this story and everyone who came back! I’m going to try to update this on a regular schedule!

She hadn’t dared to use the money, in fact she had carefully stashed it in a shoe box at the top of her closet - she didn’t want to take any chances. She’d also talked with her boss; giving out the weekly horoscopes and an advice column instead of her normal reporting. She took a pay cut but couldn’t think about quitting completely. She was just glad they appreciated her writing ability enough to keep her after she pulled her articles the day before print.

She wasn’t expecting anything, especially not since she’d not left her home with exception to take Lyra to school. She’d even owled off her articles. She didn’t want to risk seeing him in public, although she knew in her heart if he wanted to find her he would. That’s why it was no surprise when she found him making tea after she’d been upstairs getting the twins to take a nap. 

“Malfoy, we’ve been over this. No showing up unannounced.” Rose’s hands rested on her hips, reminding him of school girl Weasley. 

“My owl must have gotten lost...” his eyes swept the kitchen to a pile of mail, a mint green letter poking out like a snakes head. 

“Yeah, sorry. The twins keep me busy during the day.” She flushed red at the little pile of cluttered mail she hadn’t been bothered to sort yet. 

“I appreciate you switching your column,” his eyes raked over her, taking in her two braids that fell to the curve of her breasts. “I take it you haven’t used the money.” 

“I told you I didn’t want your money.” Rose sighed, rolling her eyes at him. 

“It’s yours, you deserve that at least.” He almost looked pained, but it was quickly masked. 

“Why are you here?” Her arms crossed over her chest where’d she seen his eyes linger several times. 

“Little Red...” 

“Don’t call me that horrible nickname.” 

“Babygirl?” 

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, absolutely not.” 

“Rose,” his voice dropped to a more serious tone, “I need a favor.”

“I don’t do favors anymore. I’m done.” 

“Get Albus off my back.”

“If Al is on your case you need to go dark. You need to get out of town-,”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” He paused, his voice calm, studying her face for any signs of emotion, “for me to just leave.” she drew in a long breath, “To leave everything in the past. If I could I would, but me doing this - my job, it’s protecting you. You, your husband, and your kids. Our kid.” Rose looked stunned, like someone had actually hit her with a Stupefy. 

“Am I supposed to just say thank you? What do you want me to do? Adhere to your every whim? Sorry but no, I’d rather move to a different part of the country.” 

“You will not go anywhere with her, I have rights and I will push for them.” It came out fast, faster and harsher than he’d anticipated. He hadn’t even realized he had moved closer to her, abandoning his tea fully. 

“So suddenly she’s yours now? Why do you care so much?” 

“She’s my daughter of course I care! I suspected for the longest time, but I knew she was mine.... her features are so unmistakably my mother’s, except for her eyes those are yours. She has my blonde hair, not Scamander’s. Your twins have his sandy blonde and soon enough someone’s going to notice.” 

“He already knows!” 

“And how does he feel?” 

“Well she’s his daughter no matter what.” 

“She’s also mine, don’t fight me on this.” 

“Malfoy, I’m not fighting you. I literally gave up my news spotlight for an advice column. What more do you want?” 

“I want to meet her, as her dad.”

“Not going to happen.” 

“Why not? She has a right to know me.” 

“Maybe, but as far as she knows she’s Lorcan’s.”

“She’s smart Rose, I mean look at who her parents are. She’s basically a shoe in for head girl. Speaking of what happens when the sorting hat tells her Slytherin like her family line. She’s going to have questions.” 

“Let me think about it.” Rose’s lip quivered, something told him she hadn’t thought about that. 

“I don’t think you need time to think about doing the right thing, baby-“ he stopped when she held up her hand. 

“Stop! Not here. Not at the house. I have to run it by Lorcan.” 

“Oh Rosie, you know he’ll never give in to that...” he reached out for her, pulling on an escaped curl that hung in her face. 

“I’m not sneaking around with you, that got us into enough trouble at Hogwarts.” 

“I thought you used to enjoy sneaking around with me. You used to moan my name, you almost chose me.” he was getting closer to her, inching slowly her way. 

“Malfoy,” she almost whined as he closed the space between them, his fingers tipping up her chin to look him in the eyes “I’m not doing this.” 

“I don’t think you have very many options babygirl.” she watched the smirk on his face fall into a small frown as his eyes lingered over her lips, she resisted the urge to lick her lips - her body language would not insinuate anything and she certainly wouldn’t let it happen. 

“Fine... meet me at the park at three-thirty. I’m going to have the twins with me too, but I’ll try to talk to Lyra before you get there.” She exhaled as his fingers left the skin of her chin. 

“I’ll see you there,” he gave her a smile; not just any smile but one that lit up his eyes, something Rose hadn’t seen in ages. “Rose?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Thank you.” And with that he left. 

She spent the rest of the nap time getting ready for the park, flinging all sorts of snacks for the twins and Lyra into a bag and making sure she grabbed enough juice and water to appease her children in the event of a meltdown. She’d gone upstairs just in time to hear the twins waking up, or more so Harper jumping on Finn’s bed yelling for him to “Wakey Wakey!” followed by loud obnoxious giggles and the creaking of the springs in the bed. 

Rose smiled as she saw Miles the stuffed animal cat sitting on Lyra’s haphazardly made bed. She grabbed the kitty for back up emotional support in the event she needed it. If either of them needed it at this point. “Hey kiddos, you wanna go to the park after we get Lyra?” Her question was met with equal enthusiastic squeals from both twins and it didn’t take half as long as it normally did to get them in the car and buckled and to the school. 

Lyra’s eyes fell on the stuffed animal sitting in the front seat, “Why do you have Miles in the car?” Her eyes widened and her lip quivered, “Am I getting shots?” 

“No, we’re gonna go to the park and I have to talk to you about something, someone really. And if -,”

“Is it the man who came to the house?” Lyra whispered as she buckled her seatbelt. 

“Urm, yes Lyra it is about him.”

“You’re not going to leave daddy are you?” 

“What makes you think that?!” Rose tried to keep her eyes on the road, glancing back as Harper threw a gummy at Finn who screeched in defiance and snatched the whole bag of gummy’s. 

“He looks at you like daddy does.” 

“Lyra it’s complicated, but it’s not that.” Rose reassured her daughter who was fiddling with her braided hair.

Once they pulled into the park, the twins bolted to the park almost as if they where cheetahs who saw prey on the jungle gym. Lyra sat still, not daring to move herself out of the car. Rose looked at her cell phone, it was three-fifteen, “I want to introduce you to someone that we should have told you about a long time ago.” 

“Who?” 

“Your father.” 

“My father? What do you mean? I’ve met daddy, mum.” Lyra looked confused, before she looked over at the picnic tables. 

Scorpius was already sitting at the picnic tables, watching the twins play, motherhood looked good on Rose and Scorpius wished he’d been around to see it. The wine drunk sixteen year old who had snuck around with him on a multitude of occasions he could see so vividly in his mind, like one of those muggle TV’s he’d seen. 

“You don’t have to talk to him if you don’t want too...” He could overhear Rose talking to her daughter, their daughter. 

“So you’re not just work friends?” Lyra wasn’t talking to her mum, she was addressing Scorpius. 

“No, Lyra we’re not exactly just work friends.” Scorpius’ voice was soft and gentle, it practically melted Rose; not that she’d ever admit that. 

“My name is Scorpius, but your mum used to call me Scorp.” Lyra looked between her mum and the blonde man sitting at the picnic table. 

“You can go push the twins on the swings if you want.” Lyra, always the brave little soul her Uncle Harry taught her to be, looked at her mum and then at the twins. 

“Are you - are you sure?” Rose stuttered, unhinged by how trusting her daughter was of someone she barely knew. 

“Yes mum, I’m sure.” She took a seat opposite end of Scorpius giving him a warm smile, but the clutch of Miles gave her anxiety away. 

Rose sighed and walked away towards the twins, she couldn’t help but hear Scorpius’ voice smaller than she was used too; soothing almost, “I used to have a stuffed animal kitty too, I even took him to Hogwarts with me every year- but don’t tell anyone.” he smirked, the same smirk Lyra could plaster on her face. 

Scorpius studied her face, the way her hair fell messily out of the braids, and the way the white blonde reflected when the wind would shift her hair in the sun. His lip quivered with sadness and emotion, something he wasn’t used too. “So you’re my dad?”

“I’m your biological father yes, but no I don’t think I’m your dad... that’s Lorcan. I could never replace him.”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.” Lyra pressed her lips together, her expression unsure. He could see Rose in her, the way she tried to be so calm and collected. 

“But I’d really like it if we could build a relationship?” 

“You think this is how we do that?” For an eight year old, she was certainly good with words. “You don’t even know me... at all. You don’t know my birthday or my favorite color. You don’t know my favorite tv show. You don’t know what my favorite subject is in the muggle school.” 

“You’re birthday is August 5th. I’m going to guess your favorite color is purple because even though your uniform is blue your scrunches are purple. You got me on the tv show, and I’m going to assume it’s History - if you’re anything like your mum you’ll want a step ahead in Muggle Studies at Hogwarts.” He searched her face, hoping he’d gotten some of it right - what he found was a smiling Lyra. 

“It is purple, grandma Luna says that purple is the color of royalty. It is social studies but I guess that is considered history.” She looked down and smoothed her uniform out before fidgeting with her braid. 

“You kind of look like my mother, except the hair; that’s from me.” Scorpius chuckled, causing the little girl to glance at his equally platinum blonde hair. 

“I want to apologize, I pushed your mum for this. I know it’s probably very sudden.” 

“I always wondered if there was something wrong with me, why my hair was different from the twins and why I didn’t get the Weasley red. Dad always said it was a miracle I wasn’t a twin too. That twins run on the Scamander side.” She was rambling, she always rambled when she was nervous Rose could tell she was overwhelmed, and thought about swooping in to save her from the spotlight. 

“I thought that my dad and mum had been together for a long time, since third year or something?” 

“There was some rough points in your mummy and daddy’s relationship and I was there. Your mum loved your daddy very much though, she belonged with him. He worked really hard to be the amazing dad he is.” Scorpius frowned as he said it, the pit in his stomach forcing his throat to constrict slightly. 

Rose was slowly approaching, and Lyra sighed before whispering to Scorpius “I’m mad at her.” 

“Don’t be, it was probably for the best.” 

“Hey Ly, why don’t you go play for a bit? The swings are open.” Rose suggested to her oldest, Scorpius looked a bit green around his mouth and slightly paler. 

“She’s all you in her words and actions, but looks like my mother.” 

“I noticed that too,” Rose chuckled looking at him., “Are you gonna be okay?” 

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“You have that gloomy look on your face and you’re even paler than normal.” 

“Would she tell Lorcan?” 

“She’s a kid; they’re not the best at keeping secrets.” Rose reached her hand out to touch his, not realizing Lyra was watching the two of them from the swings. 

“I guess we should probably be careful then.” he barely whispered before locking his pinky finger in hers. 

Rose wasn’t exactly sure what he meant, as different versions of it ran through her head. Thrill. Excitement. Arousal. Ashamed that’s what she should be feeling. She wasn’t. She watched Lyra approach Scorpius and give him a high five after an exchange of words she couldn’t hear. She couldn’t feel bad about telling the truth to her daughter. However withholding the truth from Lorcan was a whole other can of worms she wasn’t ready to deal with, even worse she hadn’t realized Albus had been following Scorpius and had watched their exchange from afar. After all, Albus was the best in the Auror business.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Let me know if I should continue this? I’ve got another chapter in the works but I’m also wondering what questions you guys have and what you’d like to see happen? Scorpius is into something pretty sketchy. Also Rose and Scorpius have a daughter? Peep the constellation name :)


End file.
